1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for being attached to the drive wheels of a vehicle to help in pulling that vehicle to a desired location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various means have been developed for being attached to the drive wheels of a vehicle to help pull that vehicle to a desired location. See, for example, Waelti, U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,195; Sepelyak, U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,022; Finley, U.S. Pat. No. 1,495,225; Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,235; Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,416; Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,364; Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,704; Jack, U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,159; McCain, U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,961; and Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,681. However, these know prior art means have not gained wide acceptance. Certain readily apparent problems with these known prior art means that might have caused their lack of wide acceptance are that they were difficult to remove from the drive wheels, require special designed features and/or tools to allow them to be removed from the drive wheels, often interfere with the removal of the drive wheels itself, etc. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.